


Culture Shock artwork

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N</b>: A little birthday something I made for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sholio.livejournal.com/"><b>sholio</b></a> ♥ A cover for one of my fav stories - <a href="http://sholio.livejournal.com/559224.html">Culture Shock</a> :D I hope you have a great day, my friend. Don't touch any metal objects, just to be safe :P Happy birthday :D \o/</p><p>And hey, this also fills the <i><b>electrocution</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">H/C Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Culture Shock artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> **A/N** : A little birthday something I made for [](http://sholio.livejournal.com/profile)[**sholio**](http://sholio.livejournal.com/) ♥ A cover for one of my fav stories - [Culture Shock](http://sholio.livejournal.com/559224.html) :D I hope you have a great day, my friend. Don't touch any metal objects, just to be safe :P Happy birthday :D \o/
> 
> And hey, this also fills the _**electrocution**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/8xbn26rm62185r4/cultureshock-finish.gif?dl=0)  



End file.
